<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633236">Irresistible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy!Aria [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Continuation of ‘When there’s only you and me’, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor’s hand was warm in his as they walked through the sliding door to the swimhall, Yuuri guiding him back through the corridor towards the private changing rooms for the swim team. He felt excited, and he turned back to catch Victor’s eye, the omega grinning back too. They had been here before, but for the most part Victor simply walked here with Yuuri in the morning, kissed him goodbye, and then walked the dogs back to the apartment to keep working on his thesis. <br/>Tonight was different. <br/>Tonight, they were going to swim together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camboy!Aria [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/gifts">SaerenDPity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Sae, who wanted to see the boys from the camboy-verse swim together. I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor’s hand was warm in his as they walked through the sliding door to the swimhall, Yuuri guiding him back through the corridor towards the private changing rooms for the swim team. He felt excited, and he turned back to catch Victor’s eye, the omega grinning back too. They had been here before, but for the most part Victor simply walked here with Yuuri in the morning, kissed him goodbye, and then walked the dogs back to the apartment to keep working on his thesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, they were going to swim together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri felt insanely lucky to have Victor stay at his place as the omega finished his last year of college, most of it going into working on the bachelor essay. It worked well, since Victor only needed to go back every other week to meet with his supervisor. Yuuri felt spoiled, getting to spend so much time with Victor, and amazed by how seamlessly the omega had fit into his life -- like he had always been meant to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had worried about it, when he noticed that the omega stopped his regular Wednesday and Sunday camshows. He was scared Victor thought he couldn’t because of Yuuri, but Victor had laughed and shook his head as he sipped his tea by the kitchen counter, pressing close to Yuuri’s side.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’d never stop me,” Victor said, his scent turning positively enchanting. “I just find it much more satisfying to get off, by getting you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Yuuri had cursed, his own cup of tea forgotten on the counter as he kissed Victor deeply, pressing him into the kitchen cuppards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t made it to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next Sunday Yuuri had fucked Victor on camera for everyone to see, even if Yuuri’s face wasn’t visible through any of it. He had felt more possessive than he had ever done in his entire life as he did, Victor shouting as he came with Yuuri’s knot expanded inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor hadn’t done a show since, and it was a month ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went out with a bang,” he laughed, and Yuuri shook his head and kissed him, secretly very pleased to have him all to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the dressing room and over to Yuuri’s locker together. They weren’t really there to practice. Yuuri had an off day, and while he usually spent them out of water, he couldn’t resist going to the pool when Victor had asked him if they couldn’t go swimming together. Yuuri’s regular practice didn’t really offer room for Victor to swim with him. The regime was strict, and there were a lot of swimmers training at the same time or right after or before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swimming on his downtime it had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was in anyway complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited,” Victor said as he stripped out of his tights and Yuuri’s oversized hoody from his last olympics, grabbing his light blue swim shorts from their joint bag before removing his underwear. Yuuri stilled for a moment, and Victor grinned far too knowingly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth before he pulled them on. “Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Yuuri sighed, as blood rushed to his cheeks, even as he heard Victor giggle. He pulled his own shirt off to distract himself. He was still so affected by Victor, his mere closeness making his heart flip in his chest. It still felt like a dream most days, that he got to have him like this. To know him for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Victor said, his hands weaving in known movements through his hair to create a braid that hung over his left shoulder. “I’m happy you like to look at me, even though you get to do it all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to look at you,” Yuuri pointed out, hanging the shirt up in the locker. “I also love talking to you and waking up next to you and seeing you play with the dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor said softly, and Yuuri smiled at him, before he stepped out of his jeans and underwear. The omega’s expression turned from sweet to mischievous, and he bit down on his lower lip as his eyes roamed down Yuuri’s body. “I love looking at you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet talker,” Yuuri said, and Victor laughed, fiddling with the water proof collar around his neck. “Do they fit okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just a different feel from the ones I usually use,” Victor commented, his hands dropping from the black jewelry. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Yuuri said, and then pulled on a pair of his black knee long swim shorts, and then pulled out the two towles they had brought. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The showers were just a few steps further into the room, and Yuuri led Victor there by the hand, dropping the towels on a bench before pulling the omega with him under the spray. Victor giggled against his lips, and Yuuri smiled too, his arms winding tightly around Victor’s waist as they kissed. The slick feelings of their bodies pressed against each other made heat stir in Yuuri’s body, and he had to push it down, so not to fill the room with the scent of his own arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pulled off with a gasp, and Yuuri chased his lips, just because he had to. Victor hummed, splaying his hands on Yuuri’s hips as he pushed away just slightly. “Are we wet enough yet?” he asked, a knowing gleam in his eyes, and Yuuri leaned forward to nip at his jaw, making Victor giggle again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go out there then,” Yuuri said, refusing to admit that he had simply gotten lost in Victor again. It was so easy to do after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked past the empty coached office, as well as physical therapy and massage room, and then Yuuri held the door open to the large pool area, following Victor out. It was a newly renovated facility, and many races had been swimmed here. Yuuri liked it here, even if it was slightly impersonal and sterile. It was clearly built to be a competition rink, but it made it easy to keep focus. This was a place for practice and focus -- not play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Victor said, his head tipped up to look at the window ceiling. “Look Yuuri, you can see the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, tipping his head up to see stray clouds dance across the sky, gleaming stars visible against the black background. “It’s one of my favourite things about this swimhall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Victor said, and then turned his gaze down to meet Yuuri’s. “Are you going to swim for me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to swim </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you now,” Yuuri said, and Victor rolled his eyes, but followed Yuuri to the pedestals. “You want to use the ladder or jump in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jump please!” Victor said eagerly, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to get up on one. “Show me how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Yuuri agreed, and stepped up on his own right next to him. “First you bend over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Yuuri,” Victor said as he grinned, following Yuuri’s instructions anyway. “So forward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t put naughty thoughts into my head,” Yuuri said with a laugh, leaning down to gripp the edge of the podium. “I don’t want to think about your perfect ass next time I'm supposed to dive down into the pool for a race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t it be good motivation though?” Victor asked as he shook his perky ass, and Yuuri bit down on his lower lip as arousal stirred in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a good distraction,” Yuuri argued, and Victor laughed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What comes next?” he asked instead, and Yuuri guided him through the motions, and then on the count of three they dived in. Yuuri felt the water rush over his body, familiar and known, and pushed up much earlier than he usually would, just so he could turn and see Victor. His boyfriend was just a few meters away, and they swam towards each other instead, Yuuri slipping under the floater divider so they could be in the same lane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Victor said as he swam close, and Yuuri put his feet down, the water reaching just below his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Yuuri answered, and welcomed Victor as he swam closer, wrapping his legs around Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s arms came to hold Victor close by the omega’s waist too, and he tilted his face up as Victor leaned down, their lips brushing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss quickly turned heated, and really, Yuuri should have expected it. Still, he couldn’t stop himself, didn’t want to stop himself. He loved the way Victor felt against his body, wet and smooth, so warm in the slightly colder water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smelled of arousal, and Yuuri was so weak for him that he couldn’t hold back from kissing down his jaw and neck, all the way down to the collar. He sucked and nipped at the skin just above it, and Victor tilted his head back as he moaned, even more of his sweet and lovely scent filling the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was addicted to it, the way he smelled, and tasted and sounded. He could spend countless hours on the couch just taking deep breaths of Victor’s sweet roses and fresh evergreen, nose tucked into the crook of the omega’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelled like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t dared to tell Victor that yet though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor breathed as he pressed even closer. Yuuri could feel his erection press against his stomach, and he moved his hands down to Victor’s ass to squeeze. Victor moaned, and Yuuri kissed his way back up to his mouth. Victor welcomed the kiss so easily, licking into Yuuri’s mouth as he rocked against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, one of his hands moving from Victor’s cheek to slowly caress down his thigh. “Can I touch you, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri kissed him again, hungry and demanding. Victor melted into it, and stilled his rocking as Yuuri moved his hand up again, to the hem of his small swim shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caressed over the strained garment, Victor's cock hard under his hand as he slid it up and down his length. Victor gasped, and sucked Yuuri’s lower lip into his mouth, whimpering at Yuuri’s teasing. Yuuri continued, stroking slowly up and down, ignoring his own hard cock in favour of bringing Victor pleasure. Soon Victor started rocking against Yuuri’s hand, taking the pleasure he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri leaned back, and was rewarded with the most beautifully erotic sight. Victor’s head was tipped back, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes dark as storms as he met Yuuri’s gaze. Out of all the times he had seen Victor aroused, there was something heavy and wonderful about being the one causing it, of being the one making him feel this good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri slipped his hand under the hem of Victor’s swim shorts, and the omega gasped, and then moaned even louder, his hips bucking into Yuuri’s fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, Yuuri yess,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri had to bite down on his own lip so as not to moan too. Victor looked perfect, so incredibly pretty. He was so in love with him he could barely think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you moan my name,” he said instead, and Victor whimpered, as Yuuri continued to stroke him off. He moved his other hand in under the hem of Victor’s pant leg, his finger inching closer and closer to Victor’s hole. “You’re breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, please, please,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri kissed his neck, sucking more marks into the delicate skin there as he pushed a finger inside. “Haaa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, so perfect,” Yuuri said, his finger moving slowly in and out of Victor’s hole, as his other hand worked over his erection. “So beautiful for me, so good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aaah,” Victor moaned, his fingers tangling at the wet strands at Yuuri’s nape. “One more, one more, Yuuri please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” Yuuri agreed, and pushed a second finger into him. Victor melted at the stretch, and Yuuri kissed him again, working both of his hands over Victor’s body as he heightened his pleasure. It was evident in his scent how good he felt, and Yuuri preened over it as he moved his hands faster and faster. Yuuri’s name fell repeatedly from Victor’s lips, and then he tensed in Yuuri’s grip as his eyes rolled back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aaaah- Yuuri,” he moaned, and then he trembled as he came, clenching around Yuuri’s fingers as Yuuri worked him through his orgasm. Victor held him close, his grip on Yuuri’s hair tight  as he rode the waves of pleasure out, until he slumped forward and relaxed, breathing heavily in Yuuri’s embrace. Yuuri retreaded his hands and simply held him. He was so hard himself, but that was not really his priority right now. Victor was warm and sated in his arms, and that was what mattered the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Victor whispered, and then pushed up from where he had slumped against Yuuri’s shoulder, smiling as their eyes met. “You never cease to surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never cease to make me weak,” Yuuri said, pressing their lips together sweetly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor laughed, and then his hand slipped down his chest, to where Yuuri was hard and straining, caressing over Yuuri’s clothed cock head. Victor’s eyes sparkled as they met Yuuri’s and Yuuri knew he had no defences. He was already so gone. “Can I help you with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these boys so much.</p><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>